Rise of the Evans
by Mr.KDoom
Summary: An ancient Ritual casted by Lily Evans causes war-hardened Harry Potter to go back in time. With a second chance to change everything, with a loving family, his mother, arguing cousins, raised in Nashville, USA, and powerful sister, he will ensure that both the light and the dark will feel the wrath of the Evans. Gray Harry On Hiatus! Re-editing Chapters 1-7.
1. Rising Fyre

**Prologue Rising Fire:**

The war costed Harry everything. He lost, his sanity, his humanity. Even though Voldemort was defeated the price was too great. The magical population dwindled from 10,000 to almost 300 magicals. The other survivors, mainly the muggle-born, and half-bloods left for the United States.

The battle of Hogwarts was brutal, in which Remus, Tonks, Fred and George, Ginny, Luna, and his fiancee Hermione lost their lives. Her death hit Harry the hardest. She was tortured by some of Voldemort's top lieutenants, her screaming echoing in his mind. Harry lost control and brutally butchered her tormentors. He tried everything to save Hermione, every spell, curse, and charm.

In the end he was forced to kill her, mercifully using his magic to stop her heart. There he lost control, and something dark, something evil took over. What was worse he enjoyed killing. The feeling of blood upon his face, that life he has taken by his mere hands. In his madness he killed enemies mercilessly, his laugh the last heard by the doomed.

At the end of the battle he returned to his senses and seeing the terror in the eyes of the survivors, he fled, shunning human contact. With nothing but a backpack containing the deathly hollows, the sword of Gryffindor, his Phoenix wand, a picture of Hermione, and the clothes on his back, he traveled the world in search of answers.

His travels took him from one side of the globe to the other.

In the Amazon Rain forests, the indigenous groups taught Harry how to draw magic not only from his core more efficiently, but to draw it from the earth and other magical cores. From the monasteries of Tibet, after months of meditating, studying, and fasting, he learned from the monks magical and muggle martial arts.

He mastered Parseltongue from a Guru living at the source of the Ganges. From an old lady in Japan he learned the art of deception, disguise, and lying. Living with magical street urchins in the Philippines he quickly learned how to steal, and become quite good at it.

In Baghdad he learned the secrets of the blade, the art of throwing almost anything fast, and accurately. His travels in Afghanistan was cut short when American troops began to pour in and the bombs began to drop. He relocated himself to Moscow and enjoyed himself in Muggle, and Magical government. It was brutal and Harry loved it. The backstabbing, the alliances, the sudden change of friends or enemies. There he learned he had a knack for politics and in the 5 short years he stayed there he became known as The Iron Lord, an uncompromising political animal.

However he became bored of politics and left for Rome. There he fell in love with singing, and from a magical maestro he learned how to use his mere voice to channel his magic. In France he learned how to properly use a sword, from a very feisty veela.

In Switzerland, from the original Gringotts he took some economic classes and some classes on Goblin culture. He was even named Honorary Goblin, after swearing oaths never to tell another human what he saw or was taught.

But in Greece he discovered something that changed everything. He discovered people who knew his mother. It seems that Lily Evans was never truly related to her supposed sister Petunia, but was born in the United States. There he found hope. His mother's family was magical. Lily was a pureblood. But that left more questions unanswered.

Why did his mother pretend to be a muggleborn? Who truly where the Evans? Why did his mother go to Britain?

His journey ended when he entered the US. The trail ended in Nashville, and Harry decided to settle down. After almost 2 decades of traveling, 2 decades after the Battle of Hogwarts he grew tired of travelling. He still looked for clues, but slowly stopped looking. In Nashville he grew in love with country music, and abandoned magic.

**However...**

"Good Morning Mr. Potter", announced a 30 year old man, cowboy hat, and jeans, with a black t-shirt. "Good Morning Mr. Grait" responded Harry watching the Presidential Elections. "You told me to tell you anything regarding your mother Lily Evans."

Harry's eyes widened at the mention of her name. "You have found something?"

"Y-Yes I did," stuttered Mr, Grait taking out a piece of paper," this here is the address of a farm house your mother owned. So far nobody is living there, and nobody tried to claim it". Harry took it and read it. **369 Evans Way.**

"You'll have to excuse me, I am going to have to investigate the property," declared Harry, grabbing his old backpack. "And you don't have to come with me" added Harry, which Mr. Grait sighed in happiness.

**45 minutes later...**

Taking out his wand he slowly entered the House. It was a large house, and in perfect condition, to which Harry suspected magic. He searched every corner of the house. He even searched the Basement. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. In Frustration he kicked at the wall which collapsed.

_Now isn't this a little clique,_ thought Harry to himself as he walked inside. He drew out his wand and used a **Lumos. **The room, no chamber was filled with magical equipment. Some were dark, some were outright deadly.

He found a portrait of his mother. Harry studied the portrait. It was mundane portrait, but it was rotting, and there was something behind that.

_My mother must have seriously watched too many spy movies, _groaned Harry to himself. Behind the portrait was a square shaped space with a letter at the bottom.

It was from his mother:

**Dear Harry,**

**If you are reading this then I must be dead, and the truth was forgotten. If that is the case, then my daughter must be dead too... my poor unborn daughter, and everything our family stood for have fallen. Everything you know about our family you knew was false, but if you are reading this then it means you already knew that. Our family is ancient, older than many other "pureblood" families. Our blood is parasitic, it can be suppressed but it will slowly be unleashed, and when it does, the results can be deadly. Our family has dabbled in some of the darkest magic available. The answers you may have will certainly be answered, in due time. Once you finish reading this letter you will be transported back in time. Before that you will see something interesting, because if you go back, then I, and your baby sister will live. You will be sent back in time 1985. The ritual you have created will allow another ritual to work. Thank you, and Good Luck.**

**Love,**

**Your Mother, Lily Evans, Lady of the House of Evans, Grady, Fowl, Emerys, Le Fey, and Pendragon. **

Harry immediately dropped the letter when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Gasping he noticed that he started to disappear. With a groan he was gone, and everything before 1981 was destroyed.

**1981**

"Take Harry and run" screamed James as Voldemort demolished the door. Lily ran upstairs carrying Harry. Dropping him on the cradle, she clutched her stomach. Hoping that it would work she muttered the incantation. She warded the door, giving her at least 3 minutes. Immediately the door began to rattle and shake but the wards held.

**"Emefow Grafey Evan!" **She muttered. Instantly an exact copy of herself was created, except that the clone was not pregnant. "You know what you have to do" she commanded the clone. "Remember that Mommy loves you," she whispers to her son," remember daddy loves you. Remember that we will always love you".

She gave the final order to the clone before grabbing a special portkey in shape of a dagger. That portkey was created by ancient Evans magic, allowing you to escape through any wards or barriers. Trouble was it can only accept 2 people, and her unborn daughter counted as a person.

"I love you my son," she cries, tears rushing down her face, before she disappeared, into thin air, creating history as it was always known.

**7 months later**

"Argh" The screaming of a certain Lily Evans was heard in the Evans mansion located in Nashville, United States. "You can do this sister," comforted another woman with Black hair, but the same green eyes as Lily. After more screaming and pain the cries of a new person was heard. "She's healthy, and beautiful," smiled the woman," what will you name her?" Lily looked at her girl lovingly, with adoration in her eyes. "Karen" she whispers kissing her forehead giving her the ancient blessing.

**4 years later...**

_It was time, _thought Lily to herself as she walked the streets of Surrey. It was a stormy night, with crows flying in the sky. _The signs of an Evan,_ she mused to herself.

She found the house of her fake sister, a dreadful looking house. Using her wand she disguised herself in death eater robes and blasted open the door, interrupting dinner. Scowling at how little Harry is given to eat she can finally spend her rage. "**Stupefy"** she mutters knocking out Harry. Ignoring the shrieks of Petunia, she grabs him and starts leaving. But not before getting rid of the evidence.

"**Crucio**," At those words Vernon, armed with a shotgun collapsed on the floor, spasm in pain. "What are you doing" shrieks Petunia hysterically," leave us alone you Freaks!" "I am exacting my long waiting rage," said Lily darkly before pointing her wand at Petunia. **"Avada Kadavra"** Green light shot out of her wand, hitting and killing Petunia earlier, before killing her son and husband of pigs. She left a message on the wall, just to throw of the trail.

Holding Harry over her shoulder she walked outside, and breathed in the cool night's air. Pointing her wand up, she muttered **Morsemodre,** leaving a green skull in the sky.

_Operation Harry done,_ she congratulates herself, as she apparates away, regretting that their death was so painless.

**A/N Yeah Lily Evans is Gray-ish, dark! Badass! Like it Review!**

**I promise this story is going to be very different!**

**Second chapter coming up tomorow or next week!**

** Out**


	2. Nashville, USA

**Back Home Nashville USA.**

**1986**

Dumbledore was groaning to himself. How did the blood wards fail? It was impossible he created them himself. Watching the carnage that used to be a family, it reeked death eater.

"Sir, we have found something," yelled an auror respectfully. He followed the auror to see a message on the wall.

**Harry Potter is safe, or dead... Long Live Voldemort!**

Dumbledore paled at the words. _No, _he thought. The Greater Good cannot fail. "Is Harry Potter safe?", asked an auror.

"No", he responded grimly," Harry Potter is certainly dead.

**Meanwhile...**

For Harry Potter, waking up was usually a stressful business. Especially if you risked being attacked by death eaters in your sleep…

What he did not expect was to be tackled. Instantly alert, he grabbed for his wand to realize 3 things. 1. His wand was gone, 2. His attacker was a little girl, and 3. He was a kid. No longer was he the muscular, 37 scarred warrior. He was, 5? 6? The little girl hugged him, and looked at him, brilliant green eyes that reminded Harry of himself and his mother.

"Hello," said the little girl, as though she was doing nothing awkward, like hugging a stranger while he was waking up. "

Hi", responded Harry, still unsure of what to make of this. He heard footsteps, and when his eyes hit the door, he saw a person he would never ever see in flesh ever. She had flaming red hair, a smile which brightened him up, and glowing green eyes which he has only seen on a picture. He was looking at his mother "Sorry about that, Karen was excited that you were going to come," she said kindly," Karen come on, go play downstairs. The girl looked disappointed but she left the room.

She stared at him observingly before continuing to talk.

"Give your mother a hug, I couldn't be prouder of you". Harry did what he was told, still confused about what is going on. "I waited forever to hug my own son. I am so sorry about everything," said Lily, hugging him tightly, as though she never wanted to let go.

"What is going on here", said Harry hoping to get some answers," one moment I was 37 years old, now I am what? 6 years old? Am I dead?"

Lily just looked at him with raised eyebrows. "No you are not dead. You are merely in 1986," she said as though it was normal to be sent back in time.

1986! That meant, if she was saying was true, he traveled back in time and was 6!

"How is this possible," asked Harry his mind, racing," nobody can travel that far back in time." Lily smiled mysteriously before responding.

"What did they say about me?" Harry thought about it.

"Only that you were a brilliant witch", he responded honestly. "I was an unspeakable, and unknown to the public, a pureblood". Harry broke of his mother's arms, confused. Lily Evans Pureblood? And if she was a pureblood, that meant that that he was a "Pureblood," said Lily, finishing the thought

"How is that possible," exclaimed Harry," you're parents are muggles, you have a muggle sister, there is no way you can be pureblood".

"You know nothing about the Evans Harry," answered Lily," and it is time to rectify that. Come with me, and I will explain everything, how you have a sister, how I am alive, and your family".

Lily left the room and Harry decided to follow her. He heard laughing downstairs, most likely more than one person. "Karen playing with her cousins. Your cousins". It was odd how she almost knew everything he was about to ask or say.

They walked through a hall filled with portrait before stopping at a closed door.

"What I will reveal to you will question everything you know," Lily said, while observing the door," I will reveal to you the origins of our family. I will reveal wonders. But I warn you, our family has dabbled into magic both light and dark". She opened the door to reveal 4 statues.

The 4 were arranged into a cross, two starring at each other. Their wands were pointed at the middle, but as Harry observed, what else they were carrying was more interesting. One held a sword on his left arm pointed downwards, while the statue to the left had a diadem on her head. The person across her wore a locket, and the woman on his right held a cup.

"The Founders of Hogwarts, and the Evans family," commented Lily in Glee. Lily's face changed to one of Pride, happiness. "Each of the founders had a child to continue their blood line. However unknown to the world, Rowena and Salazar had a child together. From their union a daughter was born. Godric and Helena also had a son. You should know the name of the son and daughter, the magical world swears by it."

Harry was confused by the statement, but he remembered that almost every single time someone saw his scar they said something about Merlin.

"The Son was merlin, and the daughter was Morgana."

Lily nodded her head. "It seems you inherited my brains. The Evans family was truly formed when Morgana Le Fey and Merlin Emerys married".

"They married?" That was an odd thought, two sworn enemies in love.

"That is how family became as it was, a grey family. But their union came at a cost," spat out Lily, her eyes filled with sorrows.

"Their union of dark and light curses our legacy. Every century one is born with a curse. The curse, as we call it, creates insanity before it changes the afflicted. It makes them evil. The insanity makes one blood-thirsty yet remorseful".

The words sank into Harry. He remembered the insanity he felled at the battle of Hogwarts. "I am afflicted with the curse aren't I?"

Lily eyes were filled with water. "Yes you are. If it had struck you already, but you are holding it back. Voldemort-" she spat that name out as though it was unholy," attack on you slowed it down. That's why I left you there. But I had to get from the Dursley's.

"How are they?", asked Harry. Lily grabbed a newspaper from nowhere. "Read for yourself".

**Boy Who Lived Dead or Missing**

**by Reta Skeeter**

**Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is of now either dead or missing. In the suspected Death Eater raid, upon the muggle guardians of Harry Potter, leaving a family of 3 dead, traces of the Avada Kadavra and Crucio curses were found, with the addition of the Dark Mark in the sky.**

**It was confirmed by Albus Dumbledore that there were special wards around the location that failed. Now aurors, and their muggle equivalent are looking for him, but expectations are grim.**

**But why was Harry living with muggles? Who was behind the attack? Is You-Know-Who Truly back?**

**More on Death Eaters, Page 2**

**Harry Potter, Page 3**

Harry raised his eyebrows once done reading. "You killed them?"

"They were horrible to you, and they really weren't family", she said without remorse. "And the dark mark was to throw them of the trail," added Lily.

"Come with me Harry, it's time you know your family".

Harry smiled to himself. A second chance, and this time no matter the curse, he will succeed.

A/N Liked it?


	3. Operation Desert Storm

**Washington DC, 19901**

Harry was not like any other 10 year old. He acted like an adult, knew memories of the future, worked for both the magical and muggle FBI, and was currently chasing a dark wizard.

Working for the magical FBI and applying for the Auror program, which is basically a magical SWAT team compared to Britain's Aurors. He applied when he was 7 and it took weeks of discussing and arguments between his mother, the FBI, and several other agencies, but he was allowed to join. A perk and an annoyance was that his opponents often underestimated him, but it was soon discovered he was a military genius thanks to his time spent in Russia. He predicted that Iraq will certainly invade and annex Kuwait, but nobody listened to him until now catapulting to a high position in the military.

The dark wizard in question, James Jones, was wanted for the death of 4 muggles. Damn Bastard was fast. as Harry chased him through the street. James entered a building. Harry followed him wand in arm. "_Good, the anti-apparition wards are working, _Grinned Harry to himself. Harry soon ran up a staircase presumably to the roof.

Harry smiled to himself as he had a brief flashback.

* * *

**3 years ago...**

"At first we where doubtful of you making it. But your test scores are exemplary better than most adult applicants. Your practical use of magic in unparalleled. I am wondering why have you applied for the Auror Program?" asked Gordon Lee, Head of the FBI.

Harry just leaned forward and smiled mysteriously. "Because I can."

* * *

**Present**

"You are trapped James. The wards are set and reinforcement are coming. Now you can do it the easy way and surrender, or take the hard way. You choose!" screamed Harry fireballs in his hands.

James looked around frantically looking for an escape but then he decided to turn on him. With a smile of glee he fired an **AK **at Harry. His smile faltered when it just passed through Harry.

Harry started to run at him with a dagger in his arm. James began to frantically fire curse after curse, most of them the** AK. **Each curse just passed through Harry, and quickly he cut the wand in half before cutting the hand of. James collapsed in fear, pain, and something unknown as his other hand grasped the stump.

"You are under arrest," murmured Harry quickly, giving James his constitutional rights. "You have the right to remain silent. Everything you will say can be used by testimony of an officer of the law at court. You have the right of an attorney...

After dropping him of the holding cells he checked his watch.

_"Captured someone in less than 4 hours. Beat my last record,_ mused Harry to himself.

"Bye, Greg" said Harry as he passed the security guard to return home.

* * *

**Nashville**

The 4 years spent in Nashville were a blessing, compared to the hell hole of the Dusley's. He no longer had to worry about making food, and he could enjoy his mother's excellent cooking. He made friends with his cousins Artemis Fowl, and Bec Grady, to very talented people who's main annoyance was that they couldn't last 3 hours together without arguing. It was hell when it was 3 months.

His little sister melted his ice cold heart. Head-strong, with a hot yet somehow controlled temper. Harry applied for dual citizenship siltumasly being an American and Brit.

However as he walked through the front door, he saw men in uniform talking to his mother. _So it has begun._

"Let me guess, the Coalition to Liberate Kuwait, has been formed by the United Nations," called out Harry.

"How did you know-," stuttered a man in uniform but was cut of by a person he guessed was the commanding officer.

"That's the person who predicted that Iraq ill invade Kuwait," warned the officer,"and he is the commanding officer on an independent battalion serving the UN".

"I am already on my way. Just give me a little bit to say goodbye will you."

The officers saluted before leaving to which Harry responded in kind.

"You have your stuff," asked Lily, aware of what's going on thanks to the briefing Harry gave her a last year.

"Yeah. I might be gone for a couple of months but I'll certainly be back by March." Lily's eyes were watery, and she grabbed a handkerchief to wipe the tears.

"I have confidence in you," said Lily," ans I know that you can do this."

Karen rushed downstairs with Artemis and Bec. "Where are you going Harry," asked Karen.

Harry grabbed her hands, and looked her straight in the eye. "I have to go somewhere, 'lil sis," explained Harry using her Baby name. "And I might be gone for a couple of months. And I promise that I will be back for your birthday." Her face light up and she hugged Harry, never wanting to let go. Her birthday was on April the 13th.

"I have to go mom. I can't even stay for dinner."

Lily just hugged him and everyone else joined the group hug. "Just come home safely Harry," she said.

"Don't worry, I am not actually going to fight," reassured Harry," just leave strategic advise, take over when the generals are stupid."

He grabbed his bags and started to leave catching the last glimpse of his family waiving at him.

Putting his back over he shoulder he apparated to the Pre-Invasion site: Saudi-Arabia.

* * *

**Coalition Council**

Dumbledore groaned to himself as he was sitting next to the Muggle Prime Minister, and Minister Fudge. First Harry disappeared, ruining his greater good, and almost getting him sacked, and now Iraq invaded Kuwait. Now he was trapped in a giant room filled with generals and politicians. The Americans the loudest of them all were annoying, itching to invade Iraq. However a shrill voice broke through the rambling.

**General Auror Pendragon has arrived! Atten Hut!** At those words the Americans quickly grew silent, stoof up, and saluted what looked like a child trailed by two creatures what looked like a mix between a wraith, dementor, and knight.

"At ease," barked the kid, in which the everybody else sat down. The kid, or Auror General Pendragon approached the podium at the center of the room.

"Who is that?" asked Minister Fudge to the American Ambassador. The Ambassador quickly pulled out a file and started to read it.

"Wow" he exclaimed after quickly reading it. "He is a dual citizen of both the US and Britain. He's a senior agent working for the FBI, CIA, and the Military. And he's only 10 years old."

"10 years old! That's preposterous," exclaimed Fudge. "And why is he here?"

"He is a High-Ranking officer, and the only one who predicted that we will be in this mess for months. He has been warning us for 2 years, but nobdy listened and now we are paying the price.", answered the Ambassador.

Dumbledore remained silent, about what he heard. Are the Americans really this evil or desperate? To recruit a child? Thought Dumbledore to himself.

The bell rang, telling everybody to remain quit for a speech. Seeing who was going to give it, many representatives began to complain, mainly the European and Middle-east.

"Quit," That word was amplified making it louder, making everybody to shut up. "If you had listened to my warnings, my reports," he hissed, his voice amplified," we wouldn't be in this mess. Now your strategies are stupid!"

He showed them the projection of the attack. "You have your entire attack gathered on one spot," observed Harry," which is a good thing for the Muggle Military. However the Magical Counterparts might encounter high casualty rates," warned Harry, looking at the crowd, his face covered by a mask.

"I suggest this." He showed them the second attack route in which the Muggle Military first attack Kuwait before moving north, while the magical struck from Iran. However there was an unkown force shown to attack from Turkey.

"I received permission from Iran, for the magicals to use it as a springboard for an invasion, effectively splitting Iraq's army in half."

"Any questions?" asked Harry, once done explaining.

"Yes". The German Chancellor stood up. "What are the two forces attacking from the North-West, and with the Muggles?"

Harry smiled in response. "Those are my battalions. The one attacking from Kuwait will lower the muggle casualties. The strike force coming from the north-west will strike Baghdad, and attack our enemies on the rear. I will lead that attack, capture Baghdad in less than 24 hours, and make your life easier." Declared Harry.

Protests immediately began to echo around the room. "We will not allow a child to fight for us," sneered the Russian Delegate. "We do not know his motives. All he is a brat paying attention!" The rest began to agree with the Russian. "Yeah," agreed Turkish Delegate as he stood up," How do we know you wouldn't betray us? Perhabs you serve a Dark Lord" He accused finger pointing at Harry.

"Yet tell me" responded Harry, his voice dangerously menacing" that I serve a Lord! Preposterous. I have warned every nation that this will happen, but no one listened nor cared to investigate. I am sending my own troops to ensure that the casualties are lower. I am fighting your pathetic little war to ensure that fathers and mothers would return home for to daughter and sons." Bellowed Harry, his rage heard like an aura. "If you want me to help than don't complain. However I the world's records among the magical police force of killing more dark wizards. I killed 69 dark wizards without a wand".

Once he was done, he left, leaving behind a stunned crowd.

* * *

**Iraq**

Harry has indulged into many kinds of magic while staying in Nashville. He created a new kind of magical soldier a dramora. There were 2 kinds. A wraith, which reminded him of a ring-wraith that could use magic, mainly flying, apparating, and using the unforgivables.

He created 500 hundred of them, and left 400 to invade from Kuwait. As Harry was watching the front lines from Baghdad. Taking over Magical Baghdad wasn't that hard, but the Muggle Baghdad, nope he'll wait for the Americans.

He used his magical glasses, which can magnify like a telescope. What he saw was a slaughter. A platoon of french soldiers were slaughtered with a group cut of and surrounded.

"I need 12 Dramora," ordered Harry, drawing his sword. It was time to get down and dirty.

* * *

**M. Delacour POV**

His company walked into a massacre. Of a group 80, only half were alive, and even then they were dropping like flies as they were surrounded by hundreds.

_"No wonder the others haven't faced resistance, _thought Delacour to himself,_ "They are going to take us down unit by unit._

Slowly what was left of the company was trapped with no way out facing certain death. Looking at the locket of his daughters and wife, he was preparing to fight 'till the bitter end.

But all of a sudden, wards were erected around the surrounded the aurors, it grew dark, and then the assured scream of the enemies began to pour.

* * *

**Harry POV**

"Attack" ordered Harry to his group as he finished setting up the wards to protect the trapped aurors. He read the protocol the Iraqi troops were under. Those troops were fanatics, and gleefully accepted the order to leave behind no prisoners. Harry decided to do the same. With a blood curling scream, the same as in a muggle movie (Was it Lord Of the Rings?) with a wand and sword, they charged slaughtering the Iraqi troops. Recognizing Monsieur Delacour, he called out:

"This is general Pendragon. Reinforcement have arrived," announced Harry, reassuring the defenders" wards have been erected to protect you for now. Heal your wounded, we're going to take over for now."

Harry noticed that there was an enemy soldier behind him, and with a quick slash, he sliced the soldier in half.

The darkness began to disappear, and the carnage was visible. A quarter of the enemy were killed yet there are still some alive, dropping like flies under the assault of Harry and his Dramora. Their blood-curling shrieks mad even the toughest of the enemy, the most merciless, began to grow mad, or curl up in a fetal position only to be mercilessly cut down.

The Iraqi soldiers began to panic as they noticed that even the unforgivables did not effect the wraith's.

**M. Delacour POV**

_Wow, _he thought to himself, as he looked at the carnage. The enemy was dropping like flies, and 31 lives were saved. But most astonishing was General Pendragon. He seemed like an excellent Orator, politician, and the research into his career. Now he knew how he killed 69 dark wizards without a wand.

_He used a freaking sword, _thought Mr. Delacour to himself.

As he observed the battle, he saw a demon on earth. Cloaked in fire he was casting spells while simultaneously stabbing and slashing with his sword.

After 5 minutes the last one was dead, the wards collapsed.

**Harry POV**

He sighed as he collapsed among the carnage. A limping Monsieur Delacour limped over to him.

"Zank you for helping us out," thanked the senior Auror. "We were almost done for."

Pendragon did nothing but stare into the silence. Then screaming broke the silence.

"Sir," screamed a soldier," there are civilians being attacked."

Pendragon rushed to the screaming, with Delacour following him. There they found a magical village, most likely Kurdish, slaughtered. Some of the women were naked, they're fates too obvious.

Suddenly 13 Iraqi wizards, elites of the Magical Republican Guard surrounded him. Harry managed to dodge the spells, but he was hit in the face, breaking the mask.

Harry saw the disbelief and mirth on the troops, and the shocked face of Delacour. But it was replaced by what he saw. Dead children, butchered, with the stench of the crucio.

"Delacour, you might to leave. I am going to do something that will hurt you if you stay." warned Harry, his rage twisting his face into something demonic.

Monsieur Delacour nodded, noticing the changes. The green eyes, had turned blood-red, and something foul was in the air.

It turned dark, and Delacour retreated to his troops. "Now," grinned Harry menacingly at the soldiers," you're going to wish have never slaughtered your own people.

With an inhuman roar he descended on the nearest Iraqi soldier, killing him instantly.

"Where is the little bugger?" screamed a soldier. "Find him, or even better kill him!"

The soldiers began to look, their fear like the smell of dinner, as they blindly searched in the darkness.

"You know, I have respect for soldiers defending their home," taunted Harry in the darkness," but when the protectors abuse their power, rape and slaughter their own citizens, that is unacceptable. And now you will pay!"

One by one they fell. Harry toyed with them cutting of limbs, stabbing them in non-lethal areas, or scare them into insanity. Then he begun to kill. He decapitated 7, disemboweled 3, and impaled 2. He killed the commanding officer last making his death more interesting. He cursed the officer, and sent him back to his family to kill his parents, brothers, sisters and cousins. It may be brutal, ruthless, but the scale of justice is a bitch.

* * *

**Delacour POV**

Monsieur Delacour couldn't believe it. Harry Potter, the person he was looking for in France before the invasion was General Pendragon!

"Mr. P-" he called out but before he finished he was on the ground his mouth covered.

"Do not say it. I would prefer if you kept my name secret." Harry's eyes were still red, oddly enough.

"You can tell your daughters, but not anyone else. Please," he begged him.

"I promise, I will tell no one," promised Monsieur Delacour. But then Harry darted of.

* * *

**Harry POV**

Harry smelled survivors. 3 of them. Girls by the smell of it. He searched the ruins, with Delacour limping after him.

He found the survivors beneath what he presumes was their mother._ Poor woman, must have shielded them with her __body,_ thought Harry to himself. He found that the survivors were sisters, and the 3 were all in critical condition, with only one awake. She was gasping in pain clutching a rib. Her eyes widened in fear, but she calmed down when she found out it was only a boy.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in perfect Arabic," how badly are you 3 injured."

"I think I broke a couple of ribs," the girl gasped," but my sisters have it the worst."

"Well my name is Harry, and I'll be your medic," he told her to reassure her.

"Harry, like Harry Potter?" Damn, she noticed the scar.

"Yep, I am Harry Potter, but I'll prefer you tell no one but your sisters because people think I disappeared and stuff like that," explained Harry.

Harry was by no means and expert or a doctor. But he knew enough to do muggle surgery, and in Ireland he learned a neat trick. "Heal", he muttered, willing his magic to heal the bone damage, and put everything back to their right place. Then he moved on to the sisters. "You aren't knew to magic aren't you?

"No, the village you just saw where all magical, before they were butchered," she spat out.

"What's your name?"

"My name Baisima, and these are my sisters Nadia, Randa, and Sahar", she answered.

"Do you have any relatives?"

Her eyes began to fill with tears. "No, my parents are dead."

"That must be your mother," commented Harry. "She shielded you with her own body. The Power of Love sometimes."

Harry's eyes quickly betrayed something. Darkness, sorrows, and hope?

"You know what? I have friends working in France's government. They're good people and they can take in your sisters. I will pay for your upkeep, schooling, so you 3 have a chance." promised Harry.

Her eyes widened at his promise. "Why would you do that?" she asked. "You saved us, healed us, why are you so generous?"

Harry just smiled. "Because you're an orphan. And I understand your pain. You saw horrible things. At least you will have a chance to recover, make a life for yourself."

* * *

"That was generous," commented Monsieur Delacour. "By the looks on your face you want us to take them in?"

"Yes. But I'll pay for their schooling, and anything else. They need a safe home. And you can provide that. That will be my second favor. They lost their parents, friends, almost lost their own lives. Can you do that?"

"Yes, yes I can," agreed Delacour.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Karen," everybody applauded. However the birthday girl was unhappy due to the fact that her brother couldn't come.

"Karen," said Lily trying to cheer her up," Harry does feel bad about not being able to come. He might make it."

Karen just nodded sadly. She wanted Harry to come home. Besides training, Harry was really nice. Sure he would tease her, but he would also make her laugh. _Why did he have to go to Iraq,_ she thought sadly.

"Happy Birthday Karen" Karen turned around and looked outside. Sure enough Harry was running, red faced, as though Hell was chasing him. She smiled as he broke through the door.

"Sorry about being late," he breathed,"the doushbags wouldn't let me leave. Here I got you a gift." He grabbed something from his bag. It was a golden locket.

She opened it and it contained a picture of Harry and Lily.

"It's perfect," she said and hugged Harry.

**A/N **I do not support child soldiers. I despise it. Here I also show the good and dark side of Harry.

Sorry If I insulted any Arabs and Iraqi's and the scene with the Auror was inspired by the Auror Trailor by IGN on youtube.

Give me your opinion about this chapter. Hogwarts coming up soon.


	4. Diagon Alley

When it came to Baths Harry wasn't picky. In the summer months he had enjoyed Baths at home, the freezing waters of the antarctic, or the steaming waters of Japan's hot springs. Now Harry had found a new favorite spot to bathe., which happened to be a lava pit in Iceland.

"Ahh", sighed Harry as he slowly lowered himself into the steaming and bubbling lava. Oddly enough not only can he survive it, but it's also very relaxing. It hit the right spots. As he was relaxing he was thinking of how to continue. Soon he would have to depart for Britain to attend Hogwarts, and defeat Voldemort. He would have to make sure not to change a lot, maybe stick to the original timeline. But trouble was that his cousins were coming with him...

They need to learn the Pureblood Politics, but they need to adapt quickly. A crash course should do. Harry also decided to give his identity away on the sorting. Harry also temporally retired for a period of 7 years from the FBI's Auror Program. Harry closed his eyes and allowed his head to sink down. He decided to take a quick nap.

Yes, a nap in lava seemed great.

When Harry resurfaced after 15 minutes he felt refreshed. He grabbed his clothes and quickly changed.

* * *

"I'm home," announced Harry. Nobody answered. "Hello? Anybody Home?" He walked through the house. searching every room. He entered the living room, and saw a giant cake.

"Surprise" yelled out his mother, and sister, and all of a sudden the room was filled with members of his family. His cousins of course with their parents as a giant banner fell down.

Harry groaned to himself. How can he forget it was his own birthday. "Thanks, that's awesome!"

"Harry I have something for you." She gave him two packed packages. "Open the smaller one first."

He obliged opening the smaller one. There he found a locket filled with two sides. One was a mirror, and the other was a picture of Karen and mom.

"So you can not only look at our pictures when you're sad, and talk to me" She held up her locket which had a new addition a mirror.

"Mom helped me make it. Open the second one!"

The second one was an Album of Harry with Karen, mom, Bec, and Artemis. Yellowstone, the beach, singing.

He didn't know how Karen did it. She somehow had this ability to heal him. Every gift had a profound effect on him.

"How do you like them?" asked Karen.

"I like them very much." At that he hugged Karen, tears rushing down the past.

He received more presents like a potion kit from Bec, daggers from Artemis, and a magical gun from his uncles.

The Birthday was awesome. He allowed himself to become a child once more, losing himself in the moment.

* * *

**Departure**

"Bec you sure you have everything," asked Lily as they were preparing to leave," Do you have everything Artemis? Harry?"

"Yes we have everything mom. And don't worry about them you have a senior FBI agent protecting those two."

"It's a shame I can't come with you, but since I'm supposed to be dead, argh this sucks."

"I know. We have to go mom." Said Harry as he hugged Lily. "I promise we will visit you," promised Harry, as he hugged Karen.

"Gotta go, y'all have everything?" asked Harry, to which Bec and Artemis nodded.

"Here we go" Harry grabbed the pair, and with a pop, they dissaparated.

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

"Wow" Commented Artemis, as he saw the mess that was Diagon Alley. Hundreds of Wizards and Witches were buying and selling items.

They had found rooms in the Leaky Cauldron, rather comftarble with the money from the Potter Vaults. Harry has disguised himself, changing his facial features, turning his eyes and hair brown, and used a glamour charm to hide his scar.

Harry grinned at the encounter with the goblins as he surprised them in Goblinor the High Goblin tongue.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Excuse me, I'm here to talk to your director, can you inform him that a Harry Potter wants to know the state of the Potter Vaults," asked Harry to a Goblin working on the front desk in Goblinor.

"I will," stuttered the Goblin.

10 minutes later they found themselves in the office of the director.

"Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Director Ragnok, I am aware you speak Goblinor."

"Yes I can. I am going to be blunt about it. I want to emancipate myself under Ministry Laws 4817 Section 4 which allows the scion of a house to claim lordship of his or her house when the financials of the house is at stake."

"Yes I am aware of that law," responded Director Ragnok," and after the state of the Potter Vaults you are eligible to do so without Ministry Interference. Make a cup here." He gave Harry a knife and a cup. Harry cut himself on the wrist and allowed enough blood to drip forming into a ring. The bleeding stopped immediately.

"Congratulations Lord Potter. Do you want to see the affairs of your financials," asked the Director holding stacks of paper.

"Sure I want to see how much Dumbledore took out. And I want to see the state of my investments.

"Dumbledore took out 30,000 galleons and invested a 1 million in small business which yielded little investments" read the Director of the papers," you currently have 15 million galleons, and 120 million pounds net worth".

Harry took a copy of the financial report.

"Take out the investments from the small companies. Invest 5 million pounds in a muggle company called Apple, and another 5 million pounds in another muggle company called Microsoft."

"The Goblin looked at him quizzically. "Trust me, those company, in the future will score big," reassured Harry. "And I would also like to take out some money".

"I took the liberty to withdraw some money for you," said Director Ragnok as he gave Harry a bag of gold.

"Thank you, May your gold always flow-," said Harry. "And the Blood of your enemies also," finished the Director, completing the ancient blessings.

"You can tell them that there is a new Lord Potter", said Harry as he left.

Yes, he would do that. Director Griphok was amazed as the investments _a_lready brought in money, more money than the previous investments. Whoever Harry Potter is, he sure that Harry is a powerful person when it came to economics.

* * *

"What is next on the list," asked Artemis, as they trio were walking away from Gringotts. Bec quickly looked at the list.

"It seems that wands are in order". She grins, finally being able to fully use magic with a wand. Quickly they made their way to Ollivander's, and luckily it was empty.

It seemed abandoned, and nothing happened for a minute, before an old man peeked his head through the door.

"Ah, young folks looking for wands, you don't seem to be around here are you," he said kindly.

"No,we are not from here," said Harry in his southern accent.

"Oh, well I sure am wondering what you are doing here, but education is education it seems. Where are you from, the US might I presume?" Harry decided it was harmless to tell Olivander where he was from at least.

"He," Harry said, pointing at Artemis," was born in Ireland, but raised in Washington DC". Harry pointed to Bec. "She was born and raised in Nashville, and I was born in Britain but raised in Nashville". Ollivander grabbed a couple of boxes, from the shelves.

"Rarely do Americans find themselves here in England, but I'll make sure you'll get the finest wands here. Just grab and wand and flick it. It's after all, the wand that chooses the wizard, or witch."

Bec grabbed a wand, and gave it a flick, but Ollivander immediately snatched it. After a couple of tries, she finally got a wand made out of 11 inch fairy ash, wand, with fairy dust as the core.

'If he only knew the truth," laughed Harry to himself. It too took a couple of tries for Artemis, until he received a 12 inch wand from dragon oak with a dragon heartstring as a core. After 30 minutes, Harry received his Phoenix wand, again.

They then brought themselves some books, owls, Harry got Hedwig again, Bec got an Eagle, and Artemis got a Barn Owl, and Potion Supplies. Unfortunately they also encountered the Malfoy brat.

"Going to Hogwarts I presume," said Draco as he looked at the trio"Pureblood or Mudblood". Wow, that was more blunt than last time.

"Pureblood," said Harry with closed teeth," and so are my cousins. Now excuse me", said Harry quickly ending the conversation. They quickly brought their robes, and left for their room.

"Good night," called out Bec as they fell asleep.

* * *

In an office at Gringotts Director Ragnok sent a letter to every Goblin nations and kingdoms throughout the world. Goblinor, the High Goblin tongue, which hasn't been used by man in almost centuries. Sure, some know Gobledok, however gobledok was more like goblin slang, reserved for talk among human. Goblinor was used during the days of Atlantis, the day when the people ruled supreme. Now the wizards have taken over, and the People, heirs to true magic have hid or fortified in their corners of the world. He remembered the day when Goblinor was used by a specific family the Evans.

At that he opened his eyes in realization. **Lily Evans**. He should have made the connection earlier. The weird magical signature of the muggle born. Quickly reading the archives, ignoring the secretary he looked up her file. How did I miss it?**"** groaned Ragnok to himself. His hands began to shake but his fear turned to a smile._  
_

The Evans have returned. And that means the rise of the People.

**A/N Yeah my first Draco Conversation. I hate that little brat.**

**Like it? Review, Favorite, or Follow, makes me want to continue. Sounds vain I know.**


	5. The Train and the Castle

**A/N Warning Potential Dark scene.**

Dumbledore groaned to himself. First he had the mysterious General Pendragon. Now he was denied access to the Potter Vaults when someone claimed Lordship of the House of Potter. He had to find Harry Potter, for the greater good...

* * *

**Leaky Cauldron **

"What to we have here," called out Harry in the middle of a room filled with dark wizards and witches, hags, werewolves and vampires. They're conversation dropped when they saw him, and some even panicked. A cloaked boy, trailed by two wraiths, General Pendragon has come.

"How did you even get here," screamed out a werewolf. That must have been the pack leader since the others grabbed their wands and bared their teeth. The vampires hissed in either displeasure or fear. And the hags were screeching, that annoying sound.

A vampire, most likely the Coven Master stood up from where he was seated.

"How did you find this place, and you are stupid if you think you can take us head on," he screamed cockily earning him a round of applause.

"I came alone," announce Harry, which confused his opponents. Why would a boy come alone. Except if...

"And I will leave no survivors," added Harry drawing his sword. Some panicked and tried to apparate away to no avail. Harry grinned manically, as he watched some stand defiantly while others tried to flee.

"Some of you may have heard the rumors. They are all true. Enjoy the last couple seconds of your miserable life."

Harry took of a mask, and flaming blood red eyes were revealed. "Scream for me," he hissed as he descended upon them.

The werewolves were the first to charge, jumping from above, knives, wands, and axes in their hands. Some of the dark wizards casted some nasty curses and hexes, but he dodged them as he decapitated a werewolf.

Harry was like a demon as he killed one by one. Sometimes he would kill in pairs or trio but he never gave mercy.

It was amazing. He lost himself to the slaughter as he laughed in glee when sliced, stabbed, and tortured his enemies. Their blood began to cover his face as his blood-lust seemed to be truly unleashed. The hall that was filled with dark creatures was now filled with corpses, some charred, others without limbs and heads, and some were just shreds.

Harry awoke quietly, eyes wide open. Goddammit, the curse, he thought to himself as he began to wake his cousins. He woke them up and guess what was on the front page?

**Potter Lordship Reclaimed?**

**By Reta Skeeters**

**There are rumors circulating that that there is a new Lord Potter. The goblins are unwilling to have an interview, but it is rumored that the Lord may be Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived who disappeared 4 years prior. The Goblins did tell us that the Potter vaults have increased considerately, in muggle pounds and galleons. An account that only had 15 million pounds have increased to almost 69 million galleons. What we know from the Goblins is that the new Lord Potter sure knows his economics.**

Harry read the article quickly before throwing it away. They were quickly packing, having practiced magic for a week.

"Anyone seen my toothbrush?" asked Artemis, looking around. Bec grinned, and took out the brush from her mouth giving it to him.

"Why do you always take my stuff?" complained Artemis, to which Bec just smiled evilly.

"Because I can."

Harry poked his head in. "You two better hurry up," warned Harry," we are leaving in 10 minutes and you better not make us late.

**10 Minutes Later**

Harry apparated them directly into a compartment. They begun to immediately customize the room. Artemis placed a lock charm on the door. Bec expanded the room and made a fireplace, and created a bunch of couches.

Students slowly began to fill the other compartments, until a bushy bookworm knocked.

"Harry, is this someone we can let in?" asked Bec as she looked outside. Harry's heart raced as he saw Hermione. He wanted to go outside and hug her, but he can't since it has to happen in the future.

"Let her in, and the group of girls coming in too. Tell them the compartment is save from Draco Annoyance."

Bec opened the door and smiled. "Can I come in," asked Hermione. Sure and Hermione's eyes widened at the size of the room. Bec peeked at the Hallway seeing a group of girls chatting to each other complaining about the Malfoy Brat.

"That 'lil prick dares to tell us what to do," fumed Daphne, her cold mask breaking.

"Hey," called out Bec," I heard you are complaining about Malfoy. You can join us if you want to." The girls obliged, and immediately noticed the sheer size of the room.

"Hi," said the group as they all began to sit down. Most of them were either chatting or complaining about Draco or the latest article on the House of Potter.

Harry quietly observed the group and smiled to himself. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Tracy Davis, Hermione Granger, Padma and Parvati Patil, and Daphne Greengrass. He was not sure if they were raised blood-supremacist but he hoped not.

"Pureblood or Mudblood," said Harry bluntly. Harry was happy about the reaction.

Instantly the girls were up rage evident in their faces, wand held up high. Even Daphne face betrayed a hint of rage.

"Great," commented Susan annoyed,"we escaped one Blood Supremacist to end up with another."

"How dare you," screamed Tracy," for saying that. My mother is one, and if you comment on that I'll make you pay.

However Harry did something they did not expect. He laughed. "I like you," he said, looking at Bec," I told you they weren't blood supremacists. Happy?"

Bec nodded satisfied with the response.

"I'm sorry about that," apologized Harry," but I had to make sure none of you believed in the entire Pureblood thing. From your reaction now I know. These are my cousins Artemis Fowl, and Bec Grady. What are yours?"

They each gave their name introducing each other.

"What's your name?" asked Daphne," you haven't given us your name."

Harry smiled at this part. He was going to love this. "That part is tricky. You have to promise a couple of things."

"And they would be," asked Padma.

"That you will tell no one what my name is. It can answer 4 year old questions. That you will enter the same house as I and my cousins are going into. If you want to survive follow these terms. If you do not want to know, then leave."

The girls argued with each other but agreed. They were child-hood friends each of them except Hermione.

"You agreed?" Each girl nodded.

"Good". He raised his ring for them all to see. "I am currently Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. My name is Harry, but you may now me as the Boy-Who Lived, retired senior agent of the muggle and magical FBI."

He loved their reactions. Some gasped, the rest left their mouths open. But one not convinced.

"Prove it," said Daphne skeptically, with raised eyebrows. To prove his point he showed his badge, and disillusioned himself. "Happy?", asked Harry to which Daphne nodded.

"I spent my childhood in a safe place. I was not captured by former death eaters. I'll answer questions later once we are in a house. Now about Houses, since you all agreed which house are we going into. For me Slytherin and Gryffindor are out."

Each of the girls thought about it. "Ravenclaw," said Padma, to which everybody agreed.

"Ravenclaw it is."

"So," said Harry clasping his hand together and smiling," can anyone tell me some of the most outrageous claims you have read or heard"

"They said you were dead," commented Tracy.

"Trained by Merlin," butted in Parvati.

"Killed hundreds of Dark Wizards," interrupted Hannah.

Harry laughed at every detail. He should have known, the scale of the claims, but it was always funny.

"None of that is true," commented Harry," but I did serve in the US military, and the FBI, CIA, and other agencies.

That was also the moment Draco and his Gorilla Bodyguards decided to barge in.

"You can't escape me", he said arrogantly,"you should know better than that Blood Traitors and Half-Bloods."

That's when he noticed Harry and his cousins. He walked over to Harry. "Scoot over will you," commanded Draco, to which Harry refused.

"I think not," said Harry," and I find it rude that you barge in, insult my guests, and act as though you own the place."

"I'm a Malfoy and I can do that."

"No you cannot, now leave." With a snap Draco and his bigots were blasted through the door.

"Wait until our father hears about this," screamed Malfoy as he ran away, cursing them all.

"That was fun." Said Tracy to which everybody laughed.

* * *

When the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, they were immediately placed on boats and directed by Hagrid.

Harry went on a boat with Hermione, Daphne, Susan, and Tracy. His cousins went with the Padma and Parvati. He could hear Hermione comment about Hogwarts from her favorite book Hogwarts a History, did he miss her voice.

When they were on the castle door, stern faced Professor McGonegal was there the same as usual, giving the same speech as last time.

They made it into the Great Hall already filled with students, chatting with their respective heads. Thousands and thousands of candles were floating in the sky like last time. Before the Professor's Table was a stool with the Sorting Hat on top of it. It broke like last time:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

When the hat was done singing the students broke into applause. Harry looked at each teacher, Snape, Voldie Quirrel, and Dumbles. Great.

Professor McGonegal began to place people in their houses. Hannah and Susan were placed in Ravenclaw. Terry Boot was sorted into Hufflepuff, with Mandy Brucklehurst. Lavender Brown was the first person to be sorted into Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode was the first sorted into Slytherin. The list went on and on until it reached his cousin. Tracy was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Fowl, Artemis," called out Professor McGonegal, to which Bec and Harry gave in a slap on the shoulder and a high five. The Irish among the groups gasped in fear at the name. Fowl's haven't been seen in Britain ever since the great Famine. He was sorted into Ravenclaw too. The list went on, with Harry barely listening but observing the group. Ron was talking while looking around the group. _Most likely looking for me,_ thought Harry bitterly.

However the reaction was greater when Bec was called. At the reaction of "Grady, Bec," almost every Pureblood gasped. They started to mutter among themselves, as she approached the stool like a pureblood lady she was. _Good, _thought Harry to himself, _she remembered the crash course._

She too, was sorted into Ravenclaw, avoiding the muttering of their peers, and instead broke into conversation with Susan and Hannah. Daphne, and Hermione followed their new or old friends to their house. The list went down with Draco being sorted into Slytherin, the Patil twins into Ravenclaw, and Pansy again, into Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry," called out Professor McGonegal, and instantly the hall became silent. He took it as his moment while he walked to the stool. Halfway there, to avoid the quizzical look of Professor McGonegal, he disillusioned himself with his Potter ring. Harry muttered to himself as he heard the whispering.

"Potter, Harry did she say?"

"THE Harry Potter?"

Harry sat down on the stool as he felt the hat cover his head. He was also aware that Dumbledore was watching him.

* * *

"Harry!", thought Dumbledore. Alive and healthy, but that wouldn't help for the greater good. He needed him weak, loyal. Muttering to himself he tried to influence the sorting hat to sort him too the right direction...

* * *

_Hm, smart, very smart,_ said the sorting hat in his head. _Even with your shields you scream Ravenclaw. The Headmaster wants you to be sorted into Gryffindor but I'll be Gryffindor. Please not Gryffindor, begged Harry._

"Not Gryffindor eh," screamed out the Hat," Better be Ravenclaw!"

The Reaction was priceless. Gryffindor's face looked at him in disbelief, and the Ravenclaw was silent as he approached the Table. Dumbledore looked furious, as his plan was sorted again. However what nobody expected was that the Fowl and the Grady, historical enemies were smiling and clapping.

"You two owe me 5 galleons, cousins of mine," called out Harry, which dropped the second Bombshell, as he walked to sit down with them.

"I told you two I'll be sorted into Ravenclaw."

The other houses were muttering to himself as they heard that. Potter having cousins, and related to the Fowl's and Grady's!.

Grudgingly they gave them the bags as he sat down. "So having fun," he asked the crowd," because I sure can use some steak."

Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini was the last one to be sorted, going into Slytherin.

Dumbledore made his way to the front, as he said those crazy words again as the banquet started.

Instantly the tables were filled with food, and with his delight a plate was filled with steaks. They each dug in their food, with Artemis eating fried chicken wings, Harry eating steak, Bec having Sushi? Daphne enjoying some meatballs, and the rest eating some chicken or porkchops.

"Urgh, that Weasly sure doesn't have any table manners," commented Susan, as she had the discomfort of watching Ron eat. Harry turned around as he saw Ron stuff himself with food.

"That is disgusting," commented Bec, her face contorted in disgust," even you Harry had the manners of eating proper when you returned home after you walked from Montana back home without any food."

"They should put him in a farm," said Daphne, her cold persona at work again," there we don't have to see him eating like a pig."

"Yeah," agreed Hannah in disgust," that does not belong here."

"Ladies," said Harry trying to switch the subject as he felt the headmaster trying to enter his head. Illegal Occlumuency? "There is food here. Let us enjoy it, eat it, instead of being distracted by that pig."

They resumed eating thankfully not being barraged by question.

"So, where were you all this time?" asked Hermione. "There have been many speculation, and since you said most claims were false what was the truth.

"The truth is," said Harry, swallowing the piece of steak in his mouth," I was not kidnapped by Death Eaters. I was, saved, by family." Harry paused and looked at all of them. "And now let me explain why I wanted you all in the same house. The information I gave you all, all needs to remain in your head. I placed a charm that acts a temporary mind barrier that protects you from the strongest Occlument. If you had gone to a different house that would have been impossible.

"Once the feast is done Dumbledore will **question** me about were I spent the last couple of years. That manipulative bastard will not leave me alone. He will try to shape me into a mindless leader of the light for his own use. I don't want that to happen." predicted Harry, looking at each and everyone of them.

"And Hermoine, sometimes the road of evil is paved with good intention. I'm not saying Dumbledore is evil, but he is what happens to Good when it is too good."

The feast ended, as Dumbledore gave his rather boring speech. Harry was incorrect about his prediction, but he knew it was coming.

They made their way to the Ravenclaw tower, headed by Prefect Penelope Clearwater.

"To enter to the Ravenclaw tower, one must answer the question, any first year wanting to try?" she said as she challenged the first years.

Harry volunteered as he made his way to the Eagle.

"Kills kings, crumbles mountains, and bites metal down to dust," said the Eagle.

"Time," replied Harry, to which the door opened.

Unlike the Gryffindor rooms, each one was given their individual room. Harry placed his stuff down as he changed.

Exhausted he collapsed on the bed, preparing himself for the next day.

**A/N Liked it? Yeah, Harry is kind of dark, more like Gray.**

**There is a reason I sorted them all in Ravenclaw. Wait and see.**


	6. Confrontations

**A/N OMG 100 Followers! 50 Favs! I broke my record with Lord Destiny! Thank you for reading, and enjoying this story.**

**Warning, Character singing COUNTRY! But good news, this ain't Broadway. No offense**

Harry woke up early. He always does. It was a habit he picked up in Tibet, which thrived working for the FBI. As he entered the common room, he noticed nobody was awake. Grabbing some newspaper, which he got fresh everyday from Washington, he made his way to the Great Hall.

He was the only one there, with Professor McGonegal and Professor Flitwick.

"Good Morning," called out Harry, to the Professors. By the looks they gave him, they did not expect someone to be awake so early.

"Do you mind if I play music?" he asked, magically expanding his CD player. Luckily he had his CD's with him from the future, and the CD player worked entirely on magic. At least he did not have to wait a decade for the songs to come out.

"Sure," answered Professor Flitwick, curious of the CD player and the music.

Grabbing a mug of coffee that appeared from nowhere, bless those house elves, he sipped it while placing in the CD. The CD was one of his favorite playing a lot of Country. Instantly the mix of rock and country, was heard throughout the room. However the music had a twist, he magically changed the lyrics

**Roll into town, step of the Bus,**

**shake of the where you came of bus-**

At this point the professors began to listen to the lyrics intensly, and more professor and students entered. At this point Harry was also singing.

**Grab your guitar, walk down the street**

**Signs says Nashville Tennessee,**

**But I have found,**

**It's a Crazy Town filled with neon dreams,**

**Everybody plays, Everybody kills,**

**Hollywood with touch of twang**

**To be a star you gotta kill kill kill,**

**Bend those strings 'till the hank comes off,**

**Make all the drunk girls scream and shout,**

**We love it we hate it,**

**We all just trying to make it,**

**In this Crazy Town- **

Harry noticed that the hall was filled. Many were listening to him curiously, Hermione listening to the music curiously. Some Slytherin, especially Malfoy had a sneer on their faces after noticing it was muggle. Among the teachers Professor Snape's face was filled with loathing, while Dumbledore observed quietly.

**Pay your dues and you play for free,**

**And you pray for a honky tonk destiny**

**You cut your teeth in the smokey bar,**

**And you live off the tips from a pickle jar,**

**'till you find a coll new sound and you smile,**

**When the Record Man Shoots you down-**

From the looks of many people it looks like they're enjoying country.

**One year they repossess your truck,**

**And the next Year you make a million Bucks!**

**-We love it we hate it we're all just trying to make it,**

**In this Crazy Town.**

When Harry was done, many students broke into a round of applause. He bowed in thanks of their compliment.

"This fellows," Harry told the listeners, after stopping the CD player" is a special kind of music found in the South of the US. It's called country. Very, unusual among the muggles. I know that other cultures have it too, but I find it special. To anyone who was offended, I am sorry, but I was raised with the ideal of freedom of speech, except Racial Slurs." At that Harry was pointing to Malfoy.

"Now enjoy your breakfast, I want to read my newspaper." Everybody thankfully went back to their own business, except for his new, friends, or allies according to Daphne, were still curious, which was really not unpleasant.

"What are you reading?," asked Hermione looking at the paper, while eating some eggs," definitively not the Daily Prophet."

"This here, is the Washington Post. Keeping up with the politics," answered Harry, while sipping from his coffee, which was rather good, right temperature, french roast, with just the right amount of milk and sugar.

"Good Morning," said Tracy as she was rubbing her eyes. "How long have you been here?"

"First one here," responded Harry, munching on some sausages links. Tracy took a seat next to Daphne.

"You missed some awesome, yet weird music," added Susan, softly singing the lyrics to yourself.

"Awww, can anyone hand me some bacon?" asked Tracy as she started to fill her plate.

"You better eat fast, the pig has arrived," commented Hermione as she gave Tracy a plate of bacon.

True enough Ron Weasley, with no absolute manners, started to vacuum and cram food in his mouth. It was disgusting! Even worse it seemed like Ron, purposely sat in in front of their view, right where Harry's group can see them.

"Look," pointed out Padma, popping out from nowhere," It's Professor Flitwick with the schedule. Sure enough, the tiny Professor was giving each student, a piece of paper.

"Nice singing," praised Professor Flitwick as he gave Harry his schedule," I have never heard that kind of music before, but it is rather interesting."

Harry smiled in thanks. "I thought you'll end up in Gryffindor like your parents. But I am very happy to have you in my house.

"Oh before I forget," added Professor Flitwick," the Headmaster requests that you visit his office after breakfast."

There it was. Dumbledore beginning to sink his never ending nose in other people's business.

"What for?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"I do not know." Replied Mr. Flitwick. Harry sighed and thanked him, after giving directions to the Headmasters office. Once they were all done eating Harry left and made his way to the office.

"Sugar Roaches," guessed Harry, to which the Gargoyle allowed him to enter. _Dumbledore and his obsession about_ sweets, groaned Harry to himself as he made his way up the stairs. He opened the door to find Dumbledore sitting on his chair.

"Ah, good Morning . How are you?"

"I am good," answered Harry as he sat down on a chair.

"Lemon Pop?" offered Dumbledore, pointing to a tray full of sweets, most likely filled with truth and loyalty potions.

"No thank you, never had a graving for sweets."

"Curious music, you played on your device. What is the device and the music called?"

"I played Country Music on a muggle CD player that runs on magic instead of electricity," said Harry, when he felt an attack on his mental barrier. _'So soon," thought Harry to himself._

"Why are you trying to get access to my mind?" asked Harry murderously, which almost caused Dumbledore to flinch. "Legimency on a child is illegal. So, why are you doing it? Couldn't you just have asked me a question?"

"Very well. I used Legimency to know where you were the last 5 years. You disappeared, with every sign pointing to a death eater attack that left your relatives," explained Dumbledore. "I just wanted to know you were in good hands." Ironic Words, for someone who put a child into a hellhole in the first place.

Dumbledores words started a weird reaction with Harry. At first he chuckled at the sentence, which escalated into full-blown hysterical laughter.

"I was in a great place. I stayed with my mother's family, somewhere in the other side of the globe. You do not have to worry, my home is quite safe."

"Good. However as your Magical Guardian I have to tell you that you have to return to England, and stay with another family, for your own protection of course," said Dumbledore, with full grandfather-twinkle.

In response Harry showed him the Potter ring. "Why do I have to move from my home, when I am already safe there instead of here. And you cannot tell me what to do because 1. I am emancipated, and Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, and 2. I have to watch over my cousins, since I am their proxy until they reach their majority to claim their house and seats."

"You cannot be serious. You are merely a child. I have to reverse the emancipation for your own good. You should perhaps wait for your own majority."

While Dumbledore seemed concerned, inside he was furious. _'How dare does the boy question him and threaten the greater good?_

"You can try. But you will fail," predicted Harry as he leaned forward before continuing," If you do so you will create a firestorm not only in the Wizengamot bit in the ICW. You may be Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump, but I am a political animal. I have the support of 5 different countries, and in Britain, threaten me, and you threaten 13 different houses, all loyal to me. I do not appreciate what you are doing. Good day Headmaster."

With that he excused himself as he walked away, leaving behind a stunned Dumbledore

* * *

"How was it?" asked Bec, when he sat down next to her in History of Magic.

"Good" Bec yawned as Professor Binns continued to drone on about Goblin Rebellions, no noteworthy history. Nobody was actually paying attention, except Hermione who was furiously scribbling down notes. Harry smiled as at that, it's good to see that after so long.

"We have to take our own notes," grumbled Bec, as she almost fell asleep. Harry took a look at his watch. 13 minutes to go.

* * *

"Did you learn anything?" asked Daphne as she delicately ate a sausage, after stealing it from Harry's private stash in the common room. "I just fell asleep. And Harry, why were you missing half of the class?"

Harry gulped down a piece of chicken. "Dumbledore wanted to interrogate me about where I was the last couple of years."

"So where were you?" asked Hannah with a grin "After everything you still haven't answered the question."

That was when Artemis decided to join the conversation. "He stayed with us in the US. We had a hell of a time in Nashville."

"Do you remember Mr. Higgs?" recalled Bec, to which Artemis and Harry roared.

"Oh, the good old days," commented Harry with a grin as everyone started to stare at them.

"What to we have next?" asked Harry, as he was writing a letter to Karen.

"Potions, with the Hufflepuffs," answered Hermione reading of the schedule.

Harry banged his head on the table. "I wish we had him tomorrow, not on the first day."

"What's wrong with Snape?" asked Padma.

"He is notoriously prejudiced, and his relationship with my dad is going to screwed me over," moaned Harry as he was covering his eyes. That childish man that could use shampoo had a mean streak against him. "Why?"

* * *

As usual he barged in closing the windows, and going on a weird rant about Potions, and doing his roll call. He stopped at his name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly," Mr. Potter our new-celebrity."

He went on Potions Rant Part 2, which was rather gruesome and boring at the same time.

"Potter", said Snape suddenly." What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry remained quit for a little bit before grinning. "The Draught of Living Death, Sir."

Snape was puzzled that he knew the answer. Although it's unfair singling him out and asking him a 3rd year question.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"None," answered Harry, observing him quietly," or it could just be called Aconite."

"Potter, where would you look if I told you to find a bozoar?" asked Snape for the third time.

"I would look for a stone in the stomach of a goat, or I would-" He stopped and placed his hand in a pocket dropping a bozoar on the table. "-Get it from my pocket, or in my shoe-" picking up his shoe and placing another bozoar on the table. "-Or from my stomach." Finished Harry as he coughed up a stone.

The look on Snape's face was priceless. "Or I could just simply look through your cabinet," added Harry pointing towards the potion supplies.

Snape recovering his wits was red in fury. Obviously he wanted Harry to be humiliated, and Harry handed Snape the Short stick.

"5 points from Ravenclaw, for your cheek," roared Snape, which resulted both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to complain in protest.

"On what grounds," challenged Harry. Bec and Artemis recognized his look and stance and started to snicker towards each other. _Snape was screwed._

"I answered your question to the letter," explained Harry, one eye slowly turning red. "I not only answered them, but you asked me questions that shouldn't even be in the 1st year curriculum. Plus you refused to acknowledge a student who held her hand up the entire time," Said Harry pointing to Hermione who did hold her hand up for the 3 questions.

"Another 5 points from Ravenclaw, and a Detention with you," responded Snape, aggravated that Potter not only kept his cool, but gave good responses.

"You cannot do that," replied Harry," under Hogwarts rule 517, Section E, a student can take unfair punishment to the head of house and Headmaster, to rectify if there is no justified reasoning for the point deduction and detention."

"We do not have time for that." Said Snape, growing irritated by the minute," just accept your punishment."

"Which I will refuse."

"Arrogant just like your f-" ranted Snape before being cut short by Harry.

"We will take it to the my Head of House and Headmaster, Professor Snape. And one I don't even know my father, and I couldn't possibly be exactly like him," commented Harry angrily," I am my person.

"Fine," replied Snape, as he started to leave. "Let's take it to the Headmaster then."

* * *

"Mr. Potter, Professor Snape, what do I have the pleasure of seeing you both?" asked Dumbledore as both made their way.

"Potter refused to accept his punishment." Whined Snape to Dumbledore.

"Well Mr. Potter it seems like you have to acce-" Dumbledore was interrupted when Professor Flitwick entered the room.

"Mr. Potter asked me to attend since it's a discussion between the Head of House, the Headmaster, and the involving teacher." explained Professor Flitwick. 'What seems to be the problem Mr. Potter?"

"The problem seems to be, that not only did Snape lie to the Headmaster to deny the fact he dedicted 10 points from Ravenclaw, and a detention for answering questions correctly that weren't on the 1st year curriculum," explained Harry, giving his side of the story. "Plus the entire Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff can testify in my behalf." added Harry with a smirk.

"That doesn't seem necessary," said Dumbledore with his usual "Grandfather" tone.

"I can always give you my memory." Said Harry, trying to end it quickly.

"Well, you should have accepted your punishment, Professor Snape is the teacher after all. I will drop the Detention but keep the point deduction."

"What," shrieked Harry outraged. Dumbledore must still be pissed about earlier.

"And I will give Harry 50 points," said Professor Flitwick, enraged at the verdict," for keeping his cool under unfair circumstances, answering advanced questions correctly, and to take it to the higher power." To prove a point and drive the stake home he added:"And 10 more points for acting like a Ravenclaw."

"Well, since we're done, we should go to the Great Hall, it's lunch after all."

* * *

"Congratulations, for losing us 10 points, retrieving them, and earning us another 50 points," commented Tracy with a smile as she was eating her lunch.

"Thank you I appreciate it."

"Hey Potter!" screamed out Malfoy," couldn't handle a teacher on your own, had to make someone fight your battles. Pathetic!"

"At least my actions earned my house points, and got me out of a detention" replied Harry coolly, not wanting to deal with this right now. "At least I can fight my own battles. Every time something goes down the gutter you go back to your daddy.

"How dare you," screamed Malfoy, obviously loosing the battle of words," If my father-"

"And Mr. Malfoy just proved me right," Commented Harry, cutting of Draco," barely 2 sentences and already using your own daddy. Tell me, as a slytherin, ought you have a great scheme and not barrage me with words like a Gryffindor."

"How dare you. At least I am a pureblood and heir to a noteworthy house unlike yours that was tainted after you father married that Mudblood!" Said Draco, in which many Ravens, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs gasped.

"You made two mistakes," drawled Harry, his face darkened with rage," Not only did the scion of a Noble House offend the Lord of an Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, which is now one of the most wealthiest Houses, one which commands more Wizengamot seats, money, influence, and power, and can claim their lineage back Pre-Caesar, unlike yours that moved in this country after escaping the French Revolution, and two saying the word Mudblood."

"Not only that I am proxy for my cousins Wizengamot chairs until they reach their majority, which means I can block very single legislature brought up by your father," added Harry, in which every pureblood started to pay attention.

"Now I have to make a rather urgent call," said Harry dismissing Draco as he grabbed a telephone from nowhere.

**Everybody's POV**

"What is the status of the Legislative?" asked Harry on the Phone.

After a pause he began to scream at the Telephone. "What do you mean, the Legislative is going to be passed. Can't you stop it? Have someone Filibuster it, you cannot allow that Bill made into Law. Seriously, you can't do that. I don't care that your balls are hanging on a needle, just stop the bill. Get the President if you wish. You want me to Filibuster? When, what time? Aha, that seems to be a good time, Goodbye." With that he slammed the phone shut.

* * *

"Sorry about that," apologized Harry," got business to take care of." With a snap he disappeared, on his way to filibuster a bill for 3 days. Good Luck.

**A/N Yeah, I broke my curse. (Inability to post more than 5 chapters.)**

**Song is Crazy Town by Jason Aldean**

**And Filibustering is when in the United States Senate rants on to stop the voting on a bill. In the US it can get ridiculous. But it will be important in 5-10 chapters. **

**Liked it Review?**


	7. Filibustering, Charms, and Weasley's

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Important Chapter for the future and Weasley Bashing. Chapter 7 Up!**

**Moonlight10060 pointed out Goblin tongue is not Goblinor. In response I changed it to Goblinor being the HIGH Goblin tongue.**

The Magical United States Legislative System is separated into 4 houses., the Senate, Congress, the Council. Unlike Britain, the seats are elected, and not passed down by heritage. The Senate and Congress are mirror to their muggle counterpart, except the Council. During the Revolutionary War, many of the politicians and officers were Evans. In their honor, the new nation created the Council, made entirely of the Evans. The Council could not make laws, but they can vote on them in both houses. Members of the Council can also try to support or block a bill, as Harry was trying to do.

In the Magical Senate Filibustering can be a blessing or an annoyance. Whenever there is a bill ready for voting it is given 7 days. In magical Filibustering you can talk about **anything**, but the catch was only 3 people can Filibuster on a bill.

For Harry 2 people already went, and there was still 3 days left. So he talked, and ranted. The beauty of a Filibustering session is the magic slows down time considerately. 7 days can be potentially 7 minutes, which is pretty convenient per bill. There was however a problem with the Politicians falling asleep every session, so they drink potions to stay awake.

With 3 days left Harry did what he could to stop the blasted bill. The Bill, which targeted Werewolves was so controversial, so anti-werewolf that Harry had to stop it, because oddly enough half of the Senators agreed with it or had to. He did everything he could think of, he recited all of the Lords of the Rings Trilogy word by word, recited all of the laws created by the British Wizengamot, and talked about other bills brought by their opposition. He ranted for 3 straight days, and when the Bill's deadline passed he collapsed, exhausted. What he did realize was that a Senator, the person who created the Bill was starring at him murderously. That Senator stayed awake the entire time, and Harry was preparing. He seemed like the kind that hate werewolves, and anyone who would stop him would end up dead.

* * *

"Who do you want to kill," asked a masked man.

"A boy with the name of Harry Potter. Do not underestimate him, and do not ask questions. I will give you 1000 galleons now and another thousand once the job is done," offered Senator William, as he placed a bag of gold into the man's hand.

"It will be done" he told the Senator as he diapparated. The Senator smirked as he walked away whistling as he did so.

He did not realize that Harry was watching in the shadows.

With a sigh he apparated back to Britain, back into Hogwart's.

* * *

"Where did Mr. Potter go!" roared Dumbledore as he rushed to where Harry disappeared. The stunned look of the student body displayed the fact that Harry Potter just apparated inside Hogwarts. Bec snicker however attracted attention to herself.

"Harry is somewhere safe," answered Bec, as she was joking around with Artemis. "Fighting a war of politics."

However the answer didn't seem to satisfy Dumbledore. "Where is he? Mr. Potter can be in serious danger."

Artemis sighed. Harry was right about Dumbledore. "Harry is safe. It's hard to actually hurt no less kill him. He's just performing his duty as an honorary senator."

"But we cannot have students leaving the school anytime they wish, and even more dangerous was that he apparated through the wards. If Mr. Potter can do that, what about others?" asked Dumbledore, worried about Harry. Maybe he was too late, maybe he was going dark.

"Don't worry about the wards. They're still intact. And with Harry it was more a emergency case, and he'll be back in like 2 minutes," answered Bec as she looked at her watch.

"So your brother does politics?" asked Dumbledore as he calmed down, and tryed to uncover as much information as usual.

"Yeah," answered Bec, as she was starring into nothing.

"For how long may I ask?"

Bec thought about it. Harry was a Political Animal at a young age, before he even joined politics, the FBI or the military. Sometimes he would leave for 5 minutes, or weeks. He would sometimes return home covered in blood, and they learned early never to question why.

"Ever since he was seven," answered Bec carefully, as she remembered everything Harry taught her.

"Where do you live?" asked Dumbledore in order to learn the question he has been asking since it was denied to him. He used Legimency to enter her mind, but was blocked immediately as he heard Harry's voice behind him.

"It is not polite to interrogate my wards without their guardian Professor," spat out Harry as he walked to his cousins.

"So how was it?" asked Artemis, curious at how long he ranted. Harry Filibustered before, but his record was a day and a half.

"I talked for 3 straight days" growled Harry as he began to eat. "I defeated the bill, but dammit, it was ridiculous. Imagine talking for 3 days, and because of that convenient or inconvenient time wards you have to return to school 5 minutes later and still learn."

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, but as your Guardian you cannot just waltz in and out of the school." Challenged Dumbledore, as he crossed his arm.

Harry sighed, annoyed at going through this. "You are not my magical guardian, Dumbledore," corrected Harry," as I told you earlier I am emancipated. And to correct you, it's not Mr. Potter, or Harry **Headmaster, **Lord Potter." Sneers Harry as he explains his discomfort of the old fool. "Now if you want to interrogate my wards, I have to be there first, and since you did not do that, but I haven't explained it to you I'll just give you a warning.

With that Harry turned around, and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

After a quick nap of 10 minutes, Harry woke up to walk to Charms. In his old timeline Professor Flitwick was Harry remembered a kind, and effective teacher, who in spite of his rather short size, was a dangerous Duelist. Harry's respect for the teacher was immortalized when he was ambushed by about 25 death eaters. He died, but not before killing 17 of his attacker with an arm, eye, and legs missing. The old professor fought like a goblin, and instead of dying due to his enemies he decided to die Kamikaze, using his own magical core as a bomb, effectively killing 6 of his attackers.

This year's charms was with the Gryffindors, which could be a problem in the future. As he sat down, next to Hermione, Professor Filitwick stood upon a stack of books. When he did a roll call he squicked and fell of, but landed on his feet to which everybody applauded too. After finishing his speech on charms and the year's curriculum, finally they would be using their wands.

"Today class, we are going to learn a rather easy charm, the **Lumos**," lectured the tiny professor. After explaining the charm, demonstrating it, and its incantation, he allowed the students to practice the charm. Throughout the class students began to shout **Lumos,** all of them with minimal success. Bec and Artemis quietly practiced the charm with minimal success. Soon some began to grow irritated that the spell was not working. Amused Harry just laid back and smirked.

"Hey, Potter help me," whispered someone behind him. Harry turned around to notice it was Ron. "Why should I help you?" asked Harry as he turned around.

"Because you are a Ravenclaw, and since they are all Nerds, they should help the Noble and Brave like us." Explained Ron arrogantly, which hit every single one of Harry's nerves. Ron from this timeline and his where exactly the same. Laziness, eating like a pig, and a Malfoy arrogance.

"No thank you." Responded Harry as he began to fiddle with his wand. " Common, Ravenclaws are smart, but you can''t fight. We Gryffindors can. You know what? You Ravenclaws teach us spells and we will protect you." Said Ron. Harry groaned to himself as the situation was unfolding.

"And that will be the reason I am not going to help you." Snapped Harry quickly. "The reason why I did not enter Gryffindor is because it seemed like the house for the Lazy." Ron turned rather red, but it changed to anger rather quickly.

"You are the one talking! Arrogant Heir with money you did not earn. You haven't practiced the spell, makes me wonder if you can." Said Ron maliciously.

Unfortunately Professor Flitwick seemed to notice Harry was not practicing the charm. "Mr. Potter why aren't you practicing the spell?"

Ron smiled in glee, expecting Harry to get in trouble. The arrogant Ravenclaw would get it for not helping him out, and not joining Gryffindor like he was supposed to.

"Because I already know it," answered Harry as he leaned back," and it is rather amusing seeing everybody else struggle and doing it wrong."

"Explain please Mr. Potter, and would you demonstrate."

Harry smiled in glee. In the previous Timeline he was shy, not wanting to be in the spotlight. But this time it was rather fun showing oif.

"Of course." He placed his wand on the table to which Ron and his friends snickered in response. "I see students forcing their magic through their wands," explained Harry as he stated what noticed. "Which is something you should not do. The spell is rather easy to cast since it focuses more on intend and imagination rather than fancy wand motions and words." Harry raised his index finger, which immediately began to glow like the demonstration Professor Flitwick showed earlier.

"As you can see I just casted the Lumos wandlessy and wordlessly. Others can do so too," chuckled Harry as everybody was starring at him at awe while Ron was glaring, head shaking with fury at how Harry turned the tables. "But I always like being first in class to do something."

Professor Flitwick clapped his hands together in excitement. "Talented, perhabs even more than your mother. I will have to assign 10 points for successfully casting it, another 10 for doing so wandlessly and wordlessly, and another 10 points for explaining it rather well, even though it is kind of unorthodox."

"And I think other's caught on," commented Harry as Hermione successfully casted it. It seemed she payed attention to wat he sad, and when the book did not work she just used another way.

Harry then began to help others but refused to help Ron's group. As he began to help Daphne, he predicted that Ron and his friends would become a pain in the ass.

* * *

"What was that for Potter," screamed Ron as they left the class. **How **dare, how dare does Potter, refuse to be sorted to Gryffindor, but also refuse to help a noble Gryffindors!

"I do not know," responded Harry sounding confused," what was **what** for?"

Ron growled at his response. "You know what I'm talking about. Stop playing smart with me!"

Harry rolled his eyes. He saw Bec silently drawing her wand, and Artemis flexing his knuckles. To avoid an unnecessary and uncomfortable confrontation he ignored the redhead and moved on.

"Yeah," yelled Dean," Potter can't fight he just turns and runs away."

Harry stopped walking and stood still. Ron, who thought he stopped due to shame continued to insult him. "Yeah, brave and noble Potter. Can't even be sorted into a **proper **house. Not only that he cannot accept his station as a Ravenclaw to help those that can protect them." At that the Ravenclaws began to murderously stare at them. Many Gryffindors began to move away from Ron, and his friends, while the Ravens began to encircle them.

"If you call insulting intelligence noble, than I am glad to be a Ravenclaw," said Harry as he turned around. "You have not noticed that what you are saying promotes house rivalry, promotes the potential rise of dark wizards." He took a step forward, and in an instant was in front of Ron, his lack of expression on his face erie, yet mystifying. "I despise people like you," whispered Harry to his ear," I despise those that see the world only in black and white, those that view certain traits that can help others as **evil**. I despise ignorance, and the false use of the word nobility to bully and shame others."

"You, you are dark," screamed Ron hysterically trying to turn the other's on him, and scared at what he heard.

"Really me dark?" asked Harry sarcastically. "I may be dark," confessed Harry," But I may not be evil. However I refer to be called a Grey Mage, snce i use both."

"There is no such thing as Grey, you are either light or d-".

Ron didn't even get to finish what he was about to say since punched him in the nose, using his magic to prevent it from bleeding. As Ron fell on the floor, Harry walked away with a smirk of happiness of his face, ignoring the screaming of insults coming from the fallen Redhead.

**A/N Yeah I love Ron Bashing. In my opinion Ron is a stupid opinion. What the Bill is will be revealed soon, and the Filibuster and the assassin will come to light soon.**

**Lights out and R&R**


End file.
